The Rain
by mk10
Summary: <html><head></head>After the 'Born This Way' performance, Karofsky catches up to Kurt in the parking lot.</html>


*I do not own gLee or anything to do with it*

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. The last few months had been great, but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed McKinley too much to just forget about it. 'Born This Way' was the perfect song for him to return to because it reminds him of the reason he came back in the first place. The Warblers had uniforms – all the same. New Directions had individual t-shirts that couldn't get any more individual.<p>

Kurt had to stay behind to fill out some last minute papers which finalised his transfer back. It was about five in the evening by the time he made his way to the door. He looked out and saw an angry grey sky so he put back on his red shirt, covering his graffiti'd shirt. His car wasn't parked too far from the door so he decided to run for it before the rain fell. He managed to get about six good strides before he felt himself being tossed backwards. The hands stayed holding his right arm and the front of his shirt as he was brought back and slammed into a wall. He was being held against the concrete. His eyes flickered as he regained his awareness to see a familiar face staring at him.

"Oh, for the love of-" he stared at Karofsky. "...What now?"

"You told Santana." Dave held Kurt in place with one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

Kurt blinked. "What?"

Karofsky pushed into Kurt's chest. Kurt gasped.

"She knows. She says she just 'knew', but obviously you told her."

"Obviously? Why on earth would I tell her the day before I transfer back?"

Dave thought for a moment. "You tell me. Maybe you're starting to feel the pressure..." he accentuates the word by pushing harder into Kurt's neck "...of being the only person who knows."

Kurt grimaces, but doesn't lose his strength. "Then you should be worried, Dave. Santana likes to talk..."

Dave clenched his fist balling up Kurt's shirt in his hand and raises his other hand ready to strike. Kurt just stares at him, taken aback slightly. Dave then sighs.

"It's not even worth hitting you. It'll just give everyone another reason to hate me."

The sky erupts with a shock of thunder and rain begins to pour down quite heavily, soon drenching the two boys. Kurt looks up at the clouds trying to find something to say as he is still pinned to the cold wall.

"Look, Dave. You said you're changing for the better. If you keep it up you'll earn people's respect."

"Yeah and I'll lose others. You don't get it. This isn't me." He moves closer to Kurt at the same time he pulls Kurt closer to him. Kurt can feel the raindrops sliding from Dave's forehead down onto his own nose.

"I'm not like you. I'm not..."

"Gay." Kurt finishes before immediately getting slammed back into the wall, knocking the air from him. Dave immediately regrets doing that.

"Sorry, I didn't... I don't know. It's just... everything is so messed up right now. I don't know how to feel."

Kurt regains his breath. "It's okay. It doesn't have to make sense all at once. You just figure out these things one at a time."

There is silence as the rain pours around them. Both boys hair is soaked as their clothes get saturated. Karofksy is thinking. Kurt studies him.

"No."

Kurt is confused. "No... what?"

"No. I don't have to be this way. I-I can fight it."

Kurt stifles a small laugh. "Dave, you can't fight being-"

"Yes I can! I just have to stay away from you and the rest of the Glee club and- and I can do it!"

"You can't just avoid who you are!"

Dave pushes with all his strength against Kurt's torso. Kurt tenses.

"Shut up! Yes I can! As long as I'm not reminded of-"

As Karofsky gets more hysterical his hands get tangled in Kurt's half opened, wet shirt and the buttons come undone, revealing the words –

'LIKES BOYS'

There is silence. Karofksy can see Kurt's chest move in and out under the skin tight t-shirt which harshly states who he is. He loses it and lets out a pained shout before shoving Kurt back into the wall in frustration. He watches the smaller boy crack his head off it and falls to the ground. He gives him one last look, turns around then walks away.

Kurt slowly sits up holding his head and leans with his back against the wall watching Dave leave. He sits in the pouring rain holding his chest with his palm. He spends the next ten minutes thinking of everything that just happened. He then looks down at his hand, his attention drawing to his soaked t-shirt and the words that are on it.

He smiles.

"I like boys."

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
